About Me (Chapter)
, 2011 |Adopted = Anime episode 33.0}} is the 149 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Shiori is asleep, resting her head on the table. She has finished the story. Keima appears and goes to read what this story is about. As he starts, the title is "About Me". The starts to go on about how one book is interesting and then another one is also. The titles of many books is shown, with comments about each, whether it was easy or difficult to read. As it seems like a story from Shiori's point of view, it states how all the titles that were just shown were all those she read in the past week. As it says the library committee can read a lot of various books, it lists all the kinds of books she have read: interesting and not interesting books, enjoyable and sad books, books better suited to be read during the rain or on a sunny day, clean and bent books, books that make on laugh or upset, books that are popular or untouched, and new or old books. Further along in the story, Shiori states how she loves to read popular books. She also takes good care of unpopular ones too. She states though that sometimes the stories are disappointing. She likes neat books and the ones that are tattered. Even if the tattered ones falls apart, she can still repair them. Onto the next subject, the story talks about the large house that is filled with these beloved books: the library. For her, it is the place where knowledge dwells, where the time of people lives, where the imagination is held. there is no other place like this to her. At this library, Shiori states that her comrades are also here. Fujiidera-san, the chairwoman, who nags, but is truly kind. Miwa-chan, a underclassman who loves music. Uwai-kun who is in love with Miwa, who should read more books. The library is not so bad, as it is the place where people's ideas and thoughts are conveyed. At the end of her story, what is written is "And, I love Katsuragi-kun." Keima is a bit intrigued by the story. Then Shiori supposedly wakes and lifts her head, but when she does so, she shines. she has turned into a small girl, the same girl as before, and it seems that Shiori has switched bodies with this goddess. As the goddess is in confusion, Keima asks if this girl is a goddess. The goddess is indeed startled by this, and covers her face. She states that she shouldn't talk to strangers as Apollo told her to. Keima tries to talk further, but the goddess drops her head onto the table, returning back to Shiori. Shiori then wakes, but is surprised that Keima is in front of her. Keima states that Shiori's novel is complete. In confusion, Shiori says it's only a monologue, talking about the story within. He then states that he loves this story out of all her stories, making her blush. He continues to talk about how she is the only who could have written the story. Shiori realizes that Keima had read to the end. She jumps towards Keima, stating the last part, about her saying "I love Katsuragi-kun", is a lie. She only wrote that because she felt Keima would never return. But then, Keima kisses Shiori in the cheek, saying he will not go anywhere. "The story of of Shiori and me....isn't over yet! It must be...continued!!"" Trivia *About Me is the name of a song by Shizuka Kudo. References Category:Summary